small and defenseless
by shadow assasin 103
Summary: The sequel to 'Cake, panda's and rabid fan girls'  Younge Froggy goes to the park. There she meet's old friends, old... friends and CAKE! Crack fic- Warning: Character death  Sort of .


A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel of 'Cake, panda's and rabid fangirls'! This is Small and defenceless! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or a small dog.

Warning: Character death (Kind of), OOC-ness and crack (Not the drug).

One day Froggy decided to go to the park. This was a big mistake, for when she got there, she met two people she knew, and when she saw them, she knew madness was sure to come. She entered the park, a big smile on her face, not seeing the man on the bench beside her. "Hello, miss" A monotone voice called out "Decapitated any costumes lately?" Froggy let out a loud sigh. Just then a woman and a little boy walked over to Froggy. "Now tell me" said the familiar man/panda "Do you pull the heads of all the people you meet?"

"No" she responded "Only the ones that steal my cake." Then the lady, hearing what was just said, asked "Excuse me miss, please can you take care of my small child?" Then she walked away, leaving a little boy at Froggy's feet. No, this lady wasn't very bright. "What can I do now?" Cheerfully asked the innocent boy. "Just stay in the background so the author doesn't have to write about you for a little bit." Froggy responded, and with that, the little boy did what he was told.

Just then a random girl ran into the park, running towards Froggy and screaming her name. With a big smile on her face (like this :-D) Froggy waved at the girl shouting "Panda!".

"So your names Froggy" L mused to himself, before getting hit in the head by a football which flew out of nowhere.

"Wait" realization hit L like the football "I thought... I was the Panda."

"Well" Froggy started

"You have been replaced" Panda finished.

Upon hearing this new, L sat down into a black and white depression corner.

The small boy, getting bored and disobedient, ran over and started kicking Panda. Not liking this, she tried to ask the little boy to stop.

He kicked harder.

Gently, trying not to hurt the boy, Panda gave him a gentle push to get him of her.

He fell on the floor.

Feeling bad, Panda started telling the little boy she was sorry, but it isn't nice to kick strangers.

He started crying.

Just as his mum came back.

The mother, looking at her child and the two girls, assumed they did something wrong. The lady, with a stern look on her face, picked up the boy so he stopped crying. Then she turned to the girls.

"You shouldn't be mean to a small and defenseless boy, that is very mean. You should be ashamed!" The lady scolded, and walked away.

Over the lady's shoulder, the boy pulled an AK-47 from nowhere and cheered "Yay, I'm small and defenseless!"

Where is light, readers may ask (or not), well he is walking over to Froggy and Pandas now, an angry look on his face.

"I .. I hate you." He growled at Froggy.

Froggy, in fake shock/hurt, gasped and said "Me?". Then, in real boredom, Panda slapped him in the face with a mini dog.

(Please note: No dogs where harmed during the making of this fanfic.)

"Ow!" Light shouted at Panda "Why did you hit me in the face with a dog?"

"Because;" Panda responded "I don't have a coconut."

Confused, Light ignored Panda and turned his attention to Froggy.

"If you hadn't tried to buy the cake, I wouldn't have had to listen to L constantly whispering "100%" in my ear.

"But" Froggy responded, pulling out a piece of cake "I like cake."

"But..." Light tried to speak, only to be interrupted by Froggy throwing the cake in the air shouting "CAKE!"

As the cake landed on light's head. Froggy shouted "its raining cake!"

(All cake readers please note: this us a stunt cake, do not try this at home. Shadow assassin 101 is not responsible for injuries caused by getting thrown on the air and landing on a mass-murderer's head.)

"OH MY GOSH!" Panda yelled "its BAD ENOUGH YOU KILLED CRIMINAL'S AND PEOPLE GOING AGAINST YOU, BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO KILL A POOR, DEFENCELESS CAKE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!"

L walked over, out of black and white depression, and somehow didn't hear the shouting. "Hey guy's" He greeted "I'm not depressed any more! :-D What did I miss?"

Froggy, being kind and considerate, decided not to say anything to make the detective upset. Panda, being Panda, didn't think of this.

"LIGHT IMAGAY KILLED A POOR DEFENCELESS CAKE! D-:"

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until L finally said:

"I'm going back to my corner now."

With that L went, once again, to his black and white depression corner.

All of a sudden, dark clouds cloaked the sky, and a booming voice called:

"I AM THE AUTHOR, AND I RULE THIS WORLD! NOW, LET IT RAIN FISH!"

All of a sudden, fish emerged out of the dark gray clouds.

"Huh" Light called, confused "What the... Fish? Why?"

"BECAUSE I CAN!" Was the response.

Just then, a fish fell on Light's head. He started to fall unconscious, the last word's he heard before he completely blacked out was

"THE END!"


End file.
